What's Wrong With Me?
by Glued To The Keyboard
Summary: Freddie fainted during school and it rushed to hospital,where no one seems to know whats wrong. he pushes everyone out- Can a certain blonde haired demon help him deal with being sick? Of course,Sams gonna need some help too when her life starts to suck..
1. Chapter 1

'Ello! I said I wasn't going to write another iCarly story, but here I am.

Unlike most of my stories, this isn't all seddie fluff- Shock! horror!- but I hope its good?

Reviews are love! And they might make me do my geography project....!

disclaimer- yeah, right.

.xxx.

"Finish that lap Benson!" Coach O'Donell screamed, as Freddie slowed down, panting.

"I c-can't." Freddie said, his hands on his knees.

He had never been this tired before. Sure, he wasn't a fast runner like Sam, but he always did a lot better than this. He just felt so, so weak today.

"Move it Benson!"

Freddie sighed, and slowly stared to run again.

Halfway along the track, his legs gave way from under him, and the world turned black.

.x.

"COACH!" Sam screamed, running towards the heap that was her best friend, Freddie. "Coach!" She screamed again.

A group was gathering around the motionless Freddie, shocked.

Sam held her breath as she pressed her fingers against her neck, using what little knowledge she had learned at a lifeguard course last year before she was kicked off.

It wasn't her fault she had been kicked off- it was her partners. She didn't mean to push him into the water.

Really.

Breathing out, Sam yelled again. "He's got a pulse Coach!"

The very unfit Coach O'Donell finally made it across the track, his face bright red, and his t-shirt dripping with sweat.

'Go t-to school. Call an amb-bulance" He wheezed, kneeling down beside Freddie, partly because Freddie had fainted, partly because he could barely _breathe_.

Sam pulled out her cellphone. "No need." She smirked. "I never go anywhere without this bad boy."

Coach O'Donell glared at her. If he was able to speak right now, he would land her in detention for the next year.

And maybe all of high school...

Sam garbled into the phone, telling the operator what was wrong, and the address of the school.

"And hurry." She added quietly, looking at the pale face of Freddie.

.x.

The paramedics arrived at the running track of Ridgeway within minutes.

Loading Freddie onto a stretcher, one of them turned to her.

"What happened?"

"He was running, and he said he couldn't run anymore, but Coach made him. He got about halfway across before he collapsed."

The paramedic nodded.

"Was he moving after he collapsed, or not?"

Sam thought for a second. "He didn't move."

"Not a seizure than." the paramedic said to the driver.

He stepped into the ambulance beside the unconscious Freddie.

"Can I come?" Sam heard herself ask. "Please?"

The paramedic nodded, and ushered Sam inside. Giving Coach O'Donell one last satisfied look before the doors closed, something she was going to pay for later, she turned to Freddie.

Wrapping her fingers around his, she could swear that the paramedic smirked.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

Sam shook her head, flushing red.

"No-" She began, but she was cut off by Freddie's retching.

Sam jumped back and Freddie vomited everywhere, including Sam's gym shorts.

Rather than wanting to beat the nub up, she was just worried. Freddie was never sick. It was unusual for him to get sick, in anyway. Last time he was sick, was in the fifth grade when he had a head cold.

Sam watched as the paramedic sat Freddie up, making sure he didn't choke as he continued to vomit.

Then, it occurred to her. She hadn't called Mrs Benson.

Pulling out her cell, she dialed Freddie's home number, praying that his mom was home.

Nothing. Why was it when you needed someone, they weren't there?

The ambulance stopped, and Sam opened the doors, and jumped off. She was exceptionally good at opening doors- especially complicated ones.

It was great laugh, when your best friend wasn't on a stretcher puking their guts up.

The paramedics wheeled Freddie into the ER, rattling off what had happened to him.

"15 year old boy, fainted during PE. Had a weak pulse up until he woke up, and started vomiting- his heartbeat went wild after that." one paramedic said.

"Any history of illness in the family?" a nurse asked as they lifted Freddie onto a bed.

it took a second for Sam to realize she was asking her.

"Not as far as I know of. " Sam answered.

"Are you any relation of this boy?"

"his name's Freddie, and no. I'm his best friend." Sam replied.

The nurse nodded. "Do you have a contact number for his Mom or dad?"

"His dad was killed in action a few years ago.." Sam said, looking as the nurse put a drip into Freddie's arm. "I tried his house number, but his mom didn't pick up."

"Do you know where his mom works?"

"Um.."

Sam racked her brains, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! The drug store by the huge new mall."

The nurse nodded. "Come with me, we'll get you some pants or something."

Sam followed reluctantly, tasking one last look at the still puking Freddie. Even from this distance, she could she that he was crying, tears mixed with the vomit on his face.

As another nurse gently wiped it off, Sam turned away, and ran after the nurse who was gonna find her some pant that weren't covered in Freddie-puke.

.x.

Half an hour later, as Sam sat in the stark white hallway wearing her school gym t-shirt, and blue scrubs, Mrs Benson burs in.

"Where's my son?" She demanded. "Were's my baby boy?"

In here Mrs Benson, but-" The nurse began, before Mrs Benson cut her off.

"No buts. I'm going to see my son."

Mrs Benson ripped back the curtain, and Sam caught a glimpse of worn out looking Freddie.

He looked at his mom, and whispered in a thick voice.

"Whats wrong with me?"

.xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! Shock! Horror!_

_I do have good reason for disappearing though!_

_1.) My brother changed the operating system on his laptop (to windows seven, with doesn't work very well just so's you know), and he still hasn't given me a profile, so I can't access any of my files- including the next few chapter of the this.._

_2.) I'm sick, and apparently using my brothers laptop would make him sick too? I dunno. Fair enough, I did watch about three seasons of stargate rather than put a pen to paper and have a chapter written to type up as soon as I could..._

_And of course, me being a complete technology dunce I am, manged to delete this entire chapter the first time I wrote it up. _

_So you can't come after me with pitchforks and flaming torches now! : )_

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, which I didn't reply to because I'm such a terrible person, but you know I love all my fabulous reviewers, don't you?_

_Oh, and you all seem to be worried whether Carly is going to be in this fic? Personally, I hate hr, but yeah, she'll be in it._

_A bit._

_Enjoy? _

_Disclaimer- Yeah. Right._

.xxx.

Sam paced the stark white halls of the hospital, nervous.

Spencer had, under the strict orders of Mrs Benson, dropped her home a few hours earlier so she could rest, shower and eat. Sam ate, and showered but sleep didn't seem to want to come, so Sam hopped onto a bus and came back to the hospital.

Only after she drank about twelve cups of coffee to make it look like she had slept, even a little.

"Sam?" Mrs Benson said, surprised, as she walked out of Freddie's hospital room. "I thought Spencer dropped you home?"

"He did, and I'm rested up." Sam said, nervously shifting from left to right.

"Hmmm.." Mrs Benson didn't sound convinced. "Carly and Spencer just left."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say.

Sam and Mrs Benson's conversations always went like this. Overly polite, and empty.

Despite that, Mrs Benson had always looked out for Sam, in an almost motherly way.

Not that Sam would have any clue what a mother should act like. You wouldn't call what Sam and her mother had a relationship, or a form of friendship. They merely put up with each other, each of them guaranteeing the other something.

Sam made sure her mom had a few bucks a month, and Sam's mom gave Sam a roof ovr her head. It wasn't an exceptionally nice roof, nor was it a nice place to gr ow up, but it was better than being out on the streets.

The other benefit of living with her wreck of a mother kept Sam out of care. She had been in a care home once, when her mom overdosed for the first time, and Sam swore she would never, ever go back. Living with her mom meant she had a guardian, a place of residence for when Principal Franklin got annoyed with Sam skipping school so much that he sent out letters to be signed, and all that crap.

"Can I go see him?" Sam asked, stiffly.

Mrs Benson nodded. "You look a little chilly. Would you like some coffee?"

Sam nodded. She was a little cold, but most of all it was nice that someone cared.

If you knew how much of her life Sam spent in hospital's, waiting for news of her beaten up mom, or he rmom's latest drugged up boyfriend, you would think that Sam with hate hospital's, but she didn't.

Leaving aside the fact that being in hospital would guarantee Sam four square meals a day, a heated room and people to talk to, Sam spent some good times in hospital too.

In the military hospital, in Colorado. Sitting with her dad as he struggled to recover from his battle injuries, playing with the beaming soldiers who were just plain glad to be alive, people who loved to make Sam laugh.

People that cared whether Sam ate, or slept, or had clothes that were warm enough.

Sam snapped out of her daze when she realized she had been standing outside Freddie's room for quite a while, lost in her memories of life with her dad, at the base.

She pushed open Freddie's door, which was number 542 strangely enough, since Freddie started each of their weekly webshows with those exact words.

"Hey Fredwina." Sam smiled, shuffling towards her pale best friend.

This Freddie looked nothing like the kid who had taken care of her all these year. This Freddie was barely a shadow of the Freddie Benson she knew, this Freddie was pale, worn out, his eyes no longer bright and happy.

This Freddie was almost ghost like.

"I could be dying, and you still insult me." Freddie said, his voice hoarse.

"Ah, your not dying." Sam said. "They haven't done the whole 'you have two and a half seconds to live' thing, have they?"

Freddie laughed, and immediately started having a coughing fit.

"You okay Freddie?" Sam asked, so worried she called Freddie by his real name. "Do you want me to get your mom, or a doctor or something?"

Freddie shook his head. "Just pass me that glass of water."

Sam did as he asked, and passed him the small plastic glass.

He gulped it down, and spoke again after a few seconds. "Mum's worried enough as it it. She's even called Georgia."

"What?"

Georgia was Freddie's older sister. She never came home, unless it was Christmas and even that was a stretch. Georgia had a life down in California after all. Mrs Benson must think Freddie is seriously ill if she was asking Georgia to come home.

"Still no clue whats wrong with you then?" Sam asked, sitting down at the foot of Freddie's metal framed bed.

Freddie shook his head weakly. "They did loads of tests and stuff, but apparently they don't think I need to know the results."

"Maybe they don't have the results yet?" Sam suggested.

Freddie gave her a look. "Yeah. Right. It was hours, and hours ago and this hospital isn't exactly busy, now is it."

"I guess..."

Sam knew Freddie was right. This hospital was the quietest in Seattle- it was in the quietest area after all.

"Carly seems to think I'm dying." Freddie said.

Sam tried not to hate this sudden change of subject. For once, could she had a conversation with someone without Carly bloody Shay coming up? Everyone loved her, and her perfect hair, and perfect smile, and perfect attitude, and perfct bloody everything- who would even want to look at Sam when Carly was around.

Sam wasn't trying to be a bitch, but living in her best friends perfect shadow all the time wasn't a nice feeling.

"Hmm.." Was all Sam said.

The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, un-sure of what to say. Carly was a bit of a touchy subject nowadays.

"Excuse me?" A nurse popped her head in the door. "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you too leave."

Sam sighed, and stood up and the nurse exited.

"Do you want me to bring in anything, Fredericton?"

Freddie smiled at the new nickname. "Yeah. Can you bring in my stargate box set?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Nerd. Which one?"

"All of them. And don't be such a hypocrite Sam, you love that show."

Sam shrugged. "S'not my fault Richard Dean Anderson is amazing."

"An, but that only counts for SG-1. Whats your reason for watching Atlantis?" Freddie smirked.

"I'm allowed to have a nerdy side you know! At least I don't play World of Warcraft!" Sam replied, sticking her tongue out. "Everyone knows you have no life if you play world of Warcraft."

Freddie pretended to swat at her, his arm barely lifting off the bed.

Sam's girly side took over then, and she gave her best friend a massive hug.

"Hey, hey! I might be contagious!" Freddie mumbled into Sam's jumper clad shoulder.

"So?" Sam shrugged. "I might get a hospital bed next to you if I do get sick. Then we can watch stargate and be nerdy together." she finished, laughed and she pulled open the door.

Freddie smiled weakly.

"Be back tomorrow." Sam said, and left.

.x.

Sam mooched towards Bushwell plaza, not sure of what to do with herself. Going home wasn't an option. Her mom was in one of her bad moods, and that would last another few hours, at least.

Usually she would have gone out with Freddie somewhere, but that wasn't gonna happen either.

As Sam stood outside Carlys apartment door, she realized that going to see her, eat all her ham and sleep on her couch wasn't a good idea. Not after her mental bitch-a-thon about Carly at the hospital.

Sam hadn't really thought of where to go went she started walking towards the fire escape.

_Of course. _Sam thought_. The fire escape. Why not?_

She settled down in the now resident deckchair, and stared out at the Seattle night sky.

It was then Sam felt fat, salty tears roll down her face. Somedays, Sam hated her life.

And today, was most defiantly one of them.

Sam leaned back in her chair sadly, un-aware of Mrs Benson watching her, arms folded, tears rolling down her own face.

_Life couldn't get harder for poor Sam._ Mrs Benson though sadly, not realizing it just had.

.xxx.

_I just realized this is starting to center around Sam too. Whoops?_

_R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Ello people of fanfiction! I'm in such a great mood today, and I have no idea why! Do you know that feeling? Where everything is just great. Maybe cause its Friday the 13th.. Contrary to most people, Friday the 13th is my lucky day!_

_Weird, I know- but its me sure.._

_Anyway, I just have to pint out one isty, bitsy tiny thing. Freddie's illness- it's not overly serious, cause that's not what the story's about, this fic is more about how he deals with it._

_I should have pointed that out sooner, but since I'm the author, I already knew : )_

_Oh, and I do have a great song to recommend- nothing like the stuff I listen to, and has nothing to do with the story, but it a good song._

_'Bless the Broken Road'- by Rascal Flatts. Its really good- listen to it before you judge it! I love it, and this is coming form someone who loves Fall Out Boy.. NickelBack.. You know the types! : )_

_So, go listen, and review telling me how great it is ; )  
_

_ reviews are love you know!_

_Disclaimer- I'm not even going waste my breath. Or would it be energy, since I'm typing.._

.xxx.

Freddie lay back in his un-comfortable hospital bed, and stared at the pristine white ceiling. Unlike Sam, he hated, hated hospitals.

It was after all, where his little sister died. It was also where Freddie gave up his dream of becoming a doctor- if all the medical science around couldn't save his beautiful little sister, why should he waste his adult life treating people who weren't going to live anyway?

He might as well do something worth-while.

What? Freddie didn't know. Yet. But he was positive it would disapoint his mom. She always had big dreams for Freddie- her dreams in fact. Freddie hated the fact that she was one of those mom's who hadn't done what they wanted to in their lives, and felt they had to live out their hopeless dreams through their kids.

Its not that Freddie didn't love his mom- she just annoyed him sometimes.

_Where is Sam?_

He though sadly, bored out of his mind. Hospitals were so boring.. If he wasn't going for all these scary tests, he was being checked out by nervous nurse that smelled of disinfectant, or he was being looked at worriedly by his mom.

It was less than exciting, to say the least.

Of course, if the iditoic doctors would hurry up and tell Freddie what the hell was wrong with him, he could get outta here and get on with life.

Hopefully.

Freddie sighed.

It was days like this he really hated his life...

.x.

She stood outside the run down hovel of a house, watching as the paramedics rushed towards the broken front door.

Blue lights flashed around, illuminating the normally dark, dank street. Loud, panicked voices yelled out, some more confident voices belting out orders, some simply screaming in horror.

It had been a long time since something had happened on this street. The real criminals lived in another, rougher part of town. In comparasin , this place was like Beverly Hills.

Just dirtier.

The teenager pushed her long curls out of her face, blinking back tears that would never come.

She couldn't cry. She didn't need to.

She had lost her mom, her real mom a long, long time ago.

.x.

Freddie sat up as he heard voices outside his room.

_Maybe they know what the hell's wrong with me..?_

"So, you've tested him for everything?" a voice he recognized as his doctor's asked.

"Yes." the nurse replied.

"Celiac disease, HepC, H1N1, mellitus?" Doctor Harrington asked.

The nurse was silent.

"Nurse?"

"Um.. I didn't do the melitus test Doctor.." the nurse mumbled.

"Why so?" Doctor Harrington asked, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

_Mellitus? What the hell was mellitus?_

"Then do it." the irate doctor ordered. "Now!"

His door was then pushed open, and Doctor Harrington walked in, flicking through the notes on his clipboaerd.

"How are you feeling this morning Fredward?"

"Its Freddie. And I feel like shit, _doctor._" Freddie replied.

_What a stupid question to ask. How was he feeling?_ _I'm perfectly fine Doctor. In fact, I really want to go run a few laps around the hospital- i just enjoy lying in a hospital, getting pumped full of drugs._

Freddie thought to himself as Doctor Harrington feed something into his drip.

Drip's were another thing he hated about hospitals. Whoever though of sticking a needle into a sick person's hand to get them 'hydrated' deserves to be shot or something. Having a needle, attached to a supposedly movable trolley thing was not a least bit fun.

Or helpful. If anything, Freddie felt sicker after someone had put something new into the stupid thing..

"Silly question I suppose!" Doctor Harrington laughed.

_Haha. Hilarious, really Doc._

"Well, I'll be back around in a while to see how you doing."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'll be looking forward to it." he said sarcastically.

The middle aged doctor walked out before Freddie could ask him what the hell mellitus was.

So he was on his own again, staring at the ceiling. This day was just going so darn great..

"Fredward Benson, your looking like crap!" a bright and cheery voice interrupted his bored thoughts.

"Georgia? "Freddie sat up quickly, a little too quickly, and groaned.

"The one and only little bro'!"

Freddie beamed as his big sister sat down on the bed, beside his feet.

"Boy, if your contagious, I'm gonna murder you!" Georgia laughed, as she gently rubbed his feet like she used to do when they were younger, and waiting for their dad to get back from the base, or for him to come home with presents from yet another overly long mission.

The simple gesture brought back long forgotten memories of life when everything was right, when dad was around, when mom wasn't crazy and when he had the cutest little sister in the world.

Memories he had long since given up on dreaming of.

"How ya feeling?" Georgia asked, her accent a little different than last time Freddie had seen her. A little more Californian.

Freddie shrugged.

"Sick, bored, lonely.. Did I mention bored?"

Georgia laughed, her beaming smile brightening the stark white room, if only for a second. Everything felt a little better, a little easier to deal with when Georgia was around. She always knew what to do, what to say, how to act.

If perfection was achievable in humans, Georgia was perfect, in every sense of the word.

"Where's.. That girl from next door?" Georgia asked. "I though you and her were great friends."

"Were would be a bit more accurate there. "She's.. Not the person she used to be."

That was an understatement, really. Carly was nothing like the thirteen year old girl she had been when they had first started Carly. Recently, fame had gone to her head, and she had become a totally different person.

A sort of toned down, vainer Missy.

"How about dearest Samwich?" Georgia questioned. She had always had a soft spot for Sam.

"Right here George!" Sam said from the now open door, using the nickname she had given Freddie sister a long, long time ago.

Sam headed towards the slowly filling bed, and hugged Georgia tightly.

As Freddie caught a good look of her face, he noticed something. Not somehting to big, just something out of place. The rims of Sam's eyes were tinged a light pinky clour, as if she had scrubbed them, and howeevr big her smile was, it didn't spread to her eyes.

Her clear blue eyes had lost all their sparkle, and were dull, and sad.

Freddie made a mental note to ask her later, not wanting to spoil the reunion.

"And don't worry Frederly, I have your precious Stargate." Sam smirked, pulled a few box sets out of her backpack.

"Stargate?" Georgia asked. "Throw it on! Ooh! Season four, 'Window of Opportunity!"

Sam obliged, shoving the disk in the slightly crappy looking DVD player.

The three had just settled down for a good 'ol watch of the much beloved show, when a doctor walked in.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Doctor Harrington said, pointing towards the two girls.

"I'm family." Georgia explained.

"Then, you'll have to go little lady." He pointed towards an unusually silent Sam.

Sam stood up, and grabbed her bag.

"No. Sam's family too." Georgia said tightly, giving the doctor her best death glare.

"Let her stay." Mrs Benson said quietly, sitting down on the already crowded bed.

"What's up doc?" Freddie smirked. He could resist.

"I have the results of one of your latest tests, and I am now able to diagnose you." Doctor Harrington began.

Freddie's heart lept- partly from nerves, partly from relief.

"Freddie, you have type 1 diabetes."

.xxx.

_SO, like I said, not a terrible illness that'll make hands and ears fall off. Don't kill me!_

_But, anyone who knows about diabetes know's that its something you have to manage, and live with so I thought it was a good basis for a story, because some people find it hard to deal with._

_I'll explain more about diabetes in the next chapter, but for now R&R?_

.xxx.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was trying to get this up on Saturday, since it was World Diabetes Day and everything, but no joy on that one, obviously : )_

_Right, I must give a bit of background on diabetes, because you mightn't know about it. I do explain a bit in this chapter, but its being told to someone (Freddie) who has knowledge of diabetes already, so yeah._

_One important thing- it's not 'caught' its developed. I'm not entirely sure how its developed since I'm not a doctor, but basically it's when your pancreas stops making insulin. I think you can develop it during adolescence, but its hereditary too._

_Oh, and it can't be cured, which is another important part of this story!_

_So yeah. Not a lot of information, but all in due time m'dears : )_

_Oh, and I will get around to replying to all the reviews this chapter, unlike the others, I promise!_

_Enjoy?_

Disclaimer- Yes, I own iCarly. I'm special, but not in that way! : )

.xxx.

"What?"

Freddie asked, shocked. Diabetes was the last thing he ever wanted. Injections every day, being careful about sugar.. It didn't sound fun.

"Type one diabetes- or diabetes mellitus type one. Its known by a few names." Doctor Harrington repeated. "Its not life threatening if you mange it well Mr Benson."

"I know that!" Freddie snapped, his head suddenly pounding.

"Our dad had type two diabetes." Georgia explained, giving her brother a quick smack across the knees. "Don't be so rude!" She hissed at him.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" Doctor Harrington questioned, sighing. If he had known this, it would have made his job a lot, lot easier.

Georgia shrugged. "Dude, I just got here."

Doctor Harrington shook his head. He been called a lot of things in his life time, but never dude- and especially not by a _woman _in her twenties. Yet another reason why he never had kids- they never seemed to grow up, and go away.

"Daily injections of insulin, and regularly checking your glucose levels will be part of the management of diabetes. As of now, you don't need to take medication, but if you don't take care of yourself, that will eventually happen- and I'm sure you don't want to be taking three or four pills everyday for the rest of your life."

Freddie looked at the Doctor blankly. He was listening, kind of. he knew most of this already- it was just scarier realizing that you'd have to do all this, for the rest of his life was freaking him out, a lot.

It would freak any one out- any teenager out.

"You'll have to got to a diabetes specialist every six months, and if you feel weak, or 'low' constantly, even with the insulin injections, make an appointment immediately.I'd also like you to have regular appointments with a diabetes educator, or a physician for the first few weeks following your release from hospital." Doctor Harrington continued. "And of course, you will have to make some life-style changes. I'm sure you're a very healthy, and active boy, but like every other teenage boy I treat, I'm almost positive you have quite a few bad habits."

The Doctor smiled at his own joke, and smoothed down his dark hair that was tinged with streaks of grey before he continued.

"You'll have to take care of your hands, feet and fingers to make sure theres no circulatory problems, and eating well, and often is also important. You'll suffer hypoglycemic attacks, but don't lt the name worry you." Doctor Harrington said reassuringly as he caught sight of Freddie's slightly panicked face.

"All you need to do if you do have a hypoglycemic attack, or 'go hypo' as some people call it, you have to eat or drink something sugary. It basically a fancy name for low blood sugar."

"Could have said that in the first place." Freddie grumbled, receiving another slap across the legs from Georgia. "I'm sick ya know!" He yelled.

Georgia shrugged. "Big whoop. You won't die."

"Your sister is right Mr Benson- you won't die, as long as you take care of yourself." the Doctor smiled. "Now, you'll be able to leave tomorrow, after you meet with our resident diabetes specialist, and we've give you your injection, and blood checker. I'll send a nurse in to give you an insulin injection, and I'll check in on you later."

Freddie nodded, and turned to the people sitting on his hospital bed.

"Well, at we know what's wrong with me."

.xx.

_Later that night...._

Sam walked along the street, her woolly hat pulled down around her ears, and her hoodie zipped up to the top. Her backpack that contains all the worldly possessions she **_wanted _**was slung over her shoulder as she rummaged around her pockets for some change.

She was starving- she hadn't eaten since Georgia had bought her a hot roll and some coffee at the hospital a few hours ago. Sam didn't care what she ate, she just needed something.

"You okay little lady?" a pervy looking man asked, as he swayed along the sidewalk towards her.

"Fuck off." Sam said, her teeth chattering.

"Feisty one, you are." he smirked, swigging from a bottle wrapped in brown paper.

Sam wanted to knock it out of his hands, and tell him he was an idiot for drinking, but in this part of town, no one was going help her, so Sam did the only sane thing- she ran.

And ran, and ran, and ran until she could barely stand, and she was sweating under her layers of clothes.

And boy, was she hungrier than ever.

Sam sighed as she realized what she would have to do. She hated stealing, which totally went against everything everyone though of her, but she was desperate, hungry and tired. She really didn't have a choice.

Looking around for the nearest store, she shuffled towards the Wal-mart on the opposite side of the street, and quickly tried to make herself respectable. No one expects someone respectable to rob stuff.

_I only need to take what I need. Some food, some water and maybe some shampoo. I can use the showers in that old industrial estate if I get a chance._

Sam sighed deeply as she realized she would have to hunt out a working shower out of about twelve different locker rooms.

Being homeless was really hard. Harder than she remembered it.

.xx.

Freddie sat back in his hospital, sore, but feeling a bit better. He had been with the diabetes specialist for the last hour, learning how the injector worked, how the blood checker worked, and stuff like that.

It was going to take some getting used to, injecting himself with something everyday.

Rubbing his tender stomach, she lay on his side, and waited for sleep to come. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do..

.x.

_Nothing much happened I know, but its kind of important. But I'll try my best have a more exciting chapter up by tomorrow or Friday. : )_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm a terrible updater, I know... I had an lovely AN about how the weather is horrible, and theres floods everywhere, and how the waters contaminated or something like that, and how the electricity was out on Friday, but since its Tuesday, that doesn't work as an excuse, does it?_

_Plus, I've had no school cause of the flooding, and cause the waters out : )  
_

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews guys! : ) And I stuck to my word, and replied to them all! I know, I know, I deserve an award for it_.

_Anyway, I know Sam's part of this story is a little confusing right now, but all will be explained in due time m'dears!_

_I have another song to recommend actually, but yet again it has nothing to do with this story- 'Alpha Dog' by Fall Out Boy. Its on their greatest hits album, 'Believers never Die' and its pretty amazing : )_

_But, on with the chapter!_

Disclaimer- *insert something sarcastic*

.xxx.

Sam groaned as she woke up stiff, sore and still tired. After a restless few hours, Sam had finally gotten to sleep only to be woken up constantly at any movement. She tryed to stay brave, she really did, repeating the same thing her dad used to tell her when she was scared- "You're Sammy the Great- and you can face anything."

But not tonight. After she had left Wal-wart, slightly loaded down she had sauntered down the street as if there was nothing unusual about a fifteen year old girl walking the streets of Seattle at one in the morning, but as soon as she rounded the corner, she bolted.

Ran as fast as her legs could carry her, un-sure of where to go.

She didn't have anywhere to go, really.

.x.

_At the hospital..._

Freddie sat on the edge of his hospital bed, rubbing his side. Injections always seemed to hurt him more than they did other people.

He was just going to have to get used to it.

Or slip into a coma, or die according to the always bright and cheerful diabetic specialist, Doctor Wallace.

Freddie sighed as he watched the time tick by on the shiny silver wall clock. All he wanted right now was to go home, and get back to normal. At least some form of normal anyway.

"Freddie?" Georgia poked her head around the door. "You ready? Doctor Grumpy-Pants said you can leave."

Freddie eagerly nodded, and jumped up, immediately regretting his overly-enthusiastic actions. He wasn't quite back to being completely heatly.

"Bad idea..." He groaned, sitting back down.

"Dumbass. C'mon, I'll give you a hand." Georgia sniggered.

Despite the fact it really affected his macho-ness to be helped up by his sister, Freddie let Georgia hook and arm around his back and help him to his feet.

"Do you have all your stuff?" Georgia asked picking up Freddie's blue gear-bag and slinging it over her free shoulder.

Freddie nodded.

"And all your precious Stargate box-sets?" Georgia added, smiling.

Freddie nodded. "Yup. Now take me home!"

.x.

As Bushwell Plaza came into view, Freddie felt a smile spreading across his face. He was only in hospital for three days, but man, it had felt like forever.

He opened the car door, and eased himself out into the cool afternoon air. As he stood beside the car, taking in the building, Georgia spoke.

"Y'know, I should be lugging your bags around." She grumbled.

"Why not love?" Mrs Benson inquired, locking the car. "You're a fine, strong healthy girl."

"I know. I just meant.. Eh.. That I uh..." Georgia trailed off, looking at the sidewalk.

"Is there something you need to tell me Georgia?" Mrs Benson asked suspiciously.

Georgia shook her head wildly.

Mrs Benson, not entirely convinced, sighed and walked towards the front doors of the building."We'll talk about this when we get inside."

With that, she marched inside, and headed up the stair, a grocery bag under each arm.

Freddie followed her, but instead went and pushed the button for the elevator. There was no way in hell he was going to walk up eight flights of stairs- he struggled with that on the best of days..

"I hope you haven't done anything stupid Georgie." Freddie said as he pushed the button for the eight floor.

"No! Of course not!" Georgia replied a little too brightly. "It depends on your idea of stupid, really..." She added under her breath.

.x.

_At dinner..._

Mrs Benson had spent the last hour pouring over the sheets Doctor Wallace had given her regarding Freddie's diet. Comparing them to an old diabetic cookbook she had pulled out from the depths of a closet she had a meal fit for well, a diabetic.

SHe was determined not to smoother her son now that he had the condition, but she was a protective kind of mother.

"Dinner!" She called out as she put the steaming plates on the table.

Georgia hopped into the room, followed by Freddie. Freddie was slouching, and dragging his feet behind him as he stumbled into the kitchen, but Mrs Benson just assumed he was tired. Or hungry.

Maybe both.

"Freddie, did you injection your insulin?" Mrs Benson inquired.

"No." Freddie replied bluntly.

"Freddie, you have to."

"I don't wanna." was all Freddie said.

Mrs Benson gave him a stern look, and Freddie shoved back his chair.

"Fine."

"Druggie.." Georgia giggled, shoving a spoonful of pasta into her mouth.

Freddie ignored her and walked towards his room.

Mrs Benson turned back to her happily eating daughter. "I'm worried about him. He's not dealing with it well."

"Give him a chance mom. He's only had it, what, two days?"Georgia replied.

Mrs Benson nodded. That was a good point.

"You're hungry." She said, nodding towards Georgia's half empty plate.

Georgia shrugged the comment off, but inside she was furious with herself. She was making her biggest secret a little obvious.

At that moment, Freddie stomped into the kitchen, his arm wrapped around his side.

"Druggie." Georgia sniggered.

"Shut the hell up." Freddie snapped at his sister.

"Jeez freddie, I was joking." Georgia sighed.

"Well stop." Freddie said angrily. He was already sick of all Georgia's stupid comments. Part of him wished she had staying in bloody California..

"lets of dinner, shall we?" Mrs Benson intervened, picking up her fork.

"Not hungry." Freddie said, sitting back in his chair.

"Eat Freddie." Mrs Benson ordered.

Freddie picked up his fork, and stabbed his dinner angrily.

"It tastes horrible."

.x.

_Later that night.._

Freddie sat down on the fire escape, staring out at the city. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Or be near anyone right now.

Excusing himself to check his bloods and use the stupid injection thing had been painful enough- going back to the concerned looks of his mom, and Georgia's comments about being a druggie were not something he was in any mood for.

Freddie sighed heavily. Why him?

Why did he have to get sick? Out of everything that could happen to him, out of every disease in the world he could get, why did he have to get one that had no cure? One that he had to live with _forever?_

As the boy wallowed in self pity he didn't notice someone stepping out onto the small fire escape.

"S'up Fredwardo?"

Freddie turned around at the sound of his best friends voice.

"Hi." He replied in a deadpan voice.

"Whats up?" Sam asked. Freddie was more that a little depressed.

"Everything."

"Wanna expand on that a little?" Sam suggested, sitting down next to Freddie on the cool metal stairs.

"I'm sick, Georgia's being a idiot over it, and did I mention, I'm sick?" Freddie said, a hint of anger seeping into his voice.

"You can't think of yourself s sick y'know." Sam said gently.

"Why not? Thats what I am, isn't it?"

"I guess. But you're not dying, are you?" Sam began, thoughtfully. "Diabetes isn't something I'd call a sickness. Its more of a.. condition."

"Theres a difference?" Freddie asked skeptically.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. A sickness is something like the flu, or tonsillitis, or cancer. A condition is something that's always going to be there- it more something you have to deal with, something you have to make part of your life."

"Basically, it's something that can't be cured." Freddie interrupted.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Who knows? In ten years time, they might have discovered a cure for diabetes."

"But thats still ten years being sick." Freddie pointed out.

"Look, Freddie, what I'm trying to say is you can't let this take over your life." Sam sighed.

"Like I can do anything else Sam- injections everyday.. How can't it take over my life?"

Sam felt like banging Freddie's head against a wall. Repeatedly.

"You can't let it. A weaker person would let something like this take over their life, and they'd sit around feeling sorry for themselves and not talking to anyone. You're stronger then that Freddie, and you know it." Sam blurted out.

Freddie stayed silent.

"Fine. Don't listen- just don't forge that everyone wants to help." Sam said, standing up. "I gotta go." She finished un-truthfully.

Freddie watched the blonde girl walk away, but before she disappeared from view he called after her.

"No one understands."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews I didn't get a chance to reply to (What, you didn't think I could keep it up, did you?) but they're well appreciated anyway. I mean wow, theres over thirty and I've only written five chapters? Awestruck! : )_

_I'm doing my best to make up a great excuse to get out of PE, since the monster of a teacher doesn't seem to believe I twisted my knee, and can barely walk (which, is true!) but I said I might as well write the next chapter of this.  
_

_I really wanna a write a new fic, but I wont until I finish this : )_

_Reviews are love- and rewarded with virtual hugs/cookies but not ice cream, cause it melts._

Disclaimer- If I own iCarly, you're Harry Potter.

_.x._

Sam walked away from the fire escape, Freddie's last words ringing in her ears.

_No one understands.._

What a total, utter **_idiot._** Of course people will understand. Despite what people think, diabetes isn't that rare and you'd be hard pushed to find someone who didn't have some understanding of the condition, whether its because of family, friends or even just classmates having it.

And, he's feeling way to sorry for himself. Its not like the world is ending. He's got his mom, and his sister..

And his apartment.

Sam stopped as soon as she felt that oh so familiar wave of self pity wash over her, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

_No! _She thought firmly. _You will not cry! You shouldn't be feeling sorry for yourself! Sam Puckett doesn't need anyone, anyone at all._

But as Sam walked out of Bushwell Plaza towards nowhere in particular, she knew it wasn't true.

She couldn't do this on her own.

.x.

Freddie sat on the fire escape for hours after Sam left.

Maybe she was right, kind of. He shouldn't let this take over his life.

Then again, what does she know? She not sick. She just goes home every night and sleeps easy knowing she'll wake up the next morning, healthy.

"Fredward?" Mrs Benson called out, interrupting Freddie's mental rant.

"What?" Freddie snapped.

Mrs Benson was taken aback. Her son didn't act that way.

"Time to come in- you need a good nights sleep." Mrs Benson ordered.

As soon as his mom said it, Freddie felt a yawn escape his mouth. He was tired, very tired.

Freddie merely grunted, and stomped inside towards his bedroom.

"Night Freddie!" Mrs Benson smiled after him.

The only answer she got was Freddie slamming his door, hard.

Hard enough to knock the picture of his father to the floor, and for the glass frame to smash into a million pieces.

_The next morning..._

Freddie woke, bearly eyed to the sound of his mom and sister fighting.

"It must have been dinner last night!" Georgia groaned. "The food must have been bad or something."

"Yeah, right Georgia. If it was, why am I not sick? Why is Freddie not awake, vomiting?" Mrs Benson's angry voice drifted towards Freddie's barely functioning ears.

It was too early to be awake.

"Waz going on?" Freddie mumbled, opening his door and rubbing sleep form his eyes.

"Your sister," Mrs Benson spat. "Is having morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Freddie asked, his words slow, and almost slurred. Lack of sleep did that to a person.

"Its not morning sickness Mom!" Georgia sighed, her arm wrapped arm her stomach.

Mrs Benson folded her arms across her chest. "What is it than? And don't you dare say food poisoning Georgia Benson!"

She and Georgia had a stare down for what felt like hours before Georgia broke.

"Fine! I'm pregnant. Happy?"

Mrs Benson's drop dropped, and Freddie soon followed after his sleep deprived brain registered what was going on.

"WHAT?" Mrs Benson screamed, finally recovering her voice.

"Pregnant mom. You know, having a kid?" Georgia sighed.

"What a stupid little girl you are!" Mrs Benson said.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not a little girl!" Georgia exploded. "It mightn't have been planned, but it wasn't a mistake.

"You want to have a child? You're only twenty two Georgia!"

"So? You had me when you were nineteen!" Georgia argued.

"That-that was different!" Mrs Benson stammered.

"How?" Georgia demanded. "How? You loved dad didn't you? You eventually wanted a family, right?"

"You have your whole life ahead of yu." Mrs Benson said quietly.

"And you didn't? Having a baby isn't the end of the world mom!"

Mrs Benson looking sad. "You were going to be a doctor, a fully qualified doctor in a few years."

Georgia shook her. "I was never going to be a doctor. I gave it up after the first year- of course, you were to preoccupied with making Freddie into the perfect little kid to ask." SHe sneered.

Freddie snapped to attention as she spoke his name. "Don't drag me into this." He warned.

"Why not? She's doing the exact same thing to you, that she did to me. Do you really want to be a lawyer, or a doctor?" Georgia questioned.

Freddie shook his head slowly. "I wanna get into media, directing. That sorta stuff."

"See? You can't control my life anymore- like you're trying to control Freddie's. I'm having this kid, and you can't stop me."Georgia said, turning back to her mom.

Mrs Benson stared at her, defeated.

"Whos the father?" She inquired quietly.

"My boyfriend." Georgia answered. "He's a trained engineer, but he's in the air force now. Hope to design planes, and fighter jets someday."

Mrs Benson nodded. "I have to go, lie down."

With that she walked shakily towards her bedroom.

"You're gonna be an uncle Freddie!" Georgia smiled, her arm still wrapped protectively around her stomach.

Freddie shrugged. "So what? I don't care."

.x.

_I know, nothing much happened in this chapter- its more of a filler really. New on this weekend- and its a bit more exciting, I promise!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow. its been a while! I don't really have a good excuse.. How 'bout school's been a bitch? _

_Except it the Christmas holidays, and I have a laptop now.._

_Nope, no excuse!  
_

_Oh, and there isn't too many chapters left in this story. One or two after this I think.._

_There quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, so if you don'r like, don't read. You'll just miss reading my favourite chapter. _

_I'm not joking- who doesn't love a bit of anger ; )  
_

_Reviews are love!_

Disclaimer- If I own iCarly, my name is Spock.

.xxx.

Freddie stood across the road form Ridgeway Junior High, slightly nervous. Last time he was in school, he had passed out out on the running track. People were gonna wonder why the hell that happened, and well, Freddie didn't want to get into it.

He sighed, and shifted his backpack so it was resting on both his shoulders. Then, he walked towards school.

Not really ready.

.x.

Sam ran into school, her tangled blonde hair flowing out behind her, and her red backpack banging against her back. It was unusal for Sam to be in such a rush to get to school, but she had good reason.

She had been spotted stealing stuff from a shop on the other side of the city, and the cops had been looking out for her since.

Sam wasn't in any mood to get arrested, and for them to find out she didn't have a home, or a guardian.

The shit would really hit the fan then.

"Morning Sam!" Carly smiled brightly. "In a rush?"

Sam shrugged. "Nah. Just gotta pee. Bad."

"Nice to know Sam." Carly laughed, her brown hair falling in oh-so-perfect waves across her shoulders.

Sam's own hair was a mess, crazy-ily curly and chunks of it caught underneath her collar, and under the strap of her backpack. Contrary to popular belief, Sam did give a toss about how she looked.

A certain guy in her grade had guaranteed that.

But, then again, it was more of an un-requited love thing. He'd never love her. Hell, he barely liked her!

"Bathroom." Was Sam's hurried reply, running towards the girls toilets, her sneakers screeching against the cheap lino floor.

How long was she gonna keep lying?

It was all gonna fall apart someday. More than likely, someday soon.

Sam took a deep breath, and stared at the graffiti that decorated the door of the bathroom stall she had locked herself into.

_One day at a time Sam. On day at a time.._

.x.

Freddie shoved his books into his locker. He was pissed off, well and truly.

Teacher's had been giving him concered looks all day, kids were coming up and asking him was he all right, Carly was looking over his shoulder at lunch, making sure he was getting the right kinda food, and she was constantly asking him did he check his bloods, did he inject his insulin...

It was like having his mother at school with his, and he couldn't take it.

"Freddie!"

Freddie had to stop himself from getting to know the inside of his locker as Carly's high pitched voice penetrated his ears.

"What?" He snapped.

Carly didn't seem to notice the anger in her neighbours voice because she carried on regardless.

"Did you check-"

Freddin interrupted her before she couldn't finish the sentence that he had come to hate so much in the past few days.

"Stop Carly. Just stop."

Caly looked confiused. "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like my mother!" Freddie yelled. "Stop asking me am I alright- cause I'm not by the way- stop asking me did I check my stupid bloods, stop being such an interfering idiot!"

Carly was taken aback. "I was just trying to help!"

"Well, you're not helping. I'd much prefer if you would just piss off, and leave me alone. I don't want to have a replica of my mother following me around at school." Freddie shouted over Carly's mumble.

"If that's what you want-"

"Yes! Finally, the dumb brunette gets it. I don't want you, or anyone else around, so fuck off." Freddie said, clapping his hands sarcastically.

He slammed his locker shut before walking down the hall and out of school.

He hated eveything, and everyone right now.

Unaware that Sam had watched the whole charade, and was following him, Freddie walked towards Bushwell plaze, not a shred of guilt in him.

.x.

Sam dumped her bag outside Carly's apartment door, knowing that Carly orr Spencer would hear the bang and bring it inside.

She stomped towards the fire, knowing thats exactly where the idot that was Freddie would be.

Wrenching pen the window, she jumped over the ledge, and hit Freddie.

Hard.

"What the fuck Sam?" Freddie yelped, rubbing his shoulder.

"You deservered that." Sam yelled.

"Just, go away Sam." Freddie sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't give a shit being perfectly honest Benson. Either you sit down and listen to me, or I make you listen. The choice is yours." Sam said, folding her arms across her brightly patterened jumper.

Freddie sat back on the step of the fire escape. "I'm listening."

"Good." Sam nodded. "Now, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed into his face, globs of spit hitting hs tanned cheeks at a ferocius speed.

"What do you mean? Besides me being a fucking diabetic of course." Freddie replied, wiping the Sam-spit of his face.

"Uh, for starters, what you said to Carly." Sam said, faking thought.

"No understands." Was Freddie's answer.

"No, you're right. Most of us don't know what it's like to have diabetes, but we're trying to help." Sam began.

Freddie opened his mouth to reply, but Sam cut him off.

"Don't. Don't interrupt me." She said, shaking her head. "Your mom and sister are doing their best- they've given up shit that they like, stuff you can't have anymore, and they're eating all the healty stuff you need to. Georgia took weeks off work to come all the way up to Seattle to see you."

Freddie remained expressionless.

"Everyone at school is treating you the same, and Carly's doing her best."Sam continued.

"Well, her best isn't good enough." Freddie snapped.

Sam felt her face flush red, and anger building up inside her. "Right, i tryed to take the nice route Benson, but you don't seem to wanna listen. I'm really fucking sorry you're 'sick' as you put it, I'm sorry you have family who care about you enough to travel halfway up the country to see you, I'm sorry you have friends who care about how you're doing, and I'm really fucking sorry I was ever friends with you."

Freddie stared at her, her words cutting through him like a knife.

"You used to care about me Freddie. You knew when it was getting bad at home, and you cared. I always though I could rely on you, nut I guess not." Sam said bitterly.

"I still care.." Freddie said quietly.

"No, no you don't. Cause if you did you'd have noticed my mum died two weeks ago." Sam choked out. "So, I'll let you get back to feeling sorry for yourself- it's what you do best nowadays."

Sam bolted from the fire escape, tears freely flowing down her face.

Everything had come crashed out a lot sooner than she expected.

.x.

Freddie stared after Sam, dumbfounded. For what felt like forever, he didn't move, but then he sprang up.

"SAM!" He yelled. "SAM, WAIT!"

He sprinted down to the lobby, but there was no sign of Sam. Running back up to his apartment, he noticed Sam's backpack lying by the door.

"Carly! Carly, open up!" He yelled, pounding on the door loudly.

After he had beaten his fist againt the door for ages, Carly opened it dressed in her PJ's.

"What?" She snapped, her eyes puffy and red.

"Is Sam there?" Freddie asked.

Carly shrugged.

"Please Carly, I have to find her." Freddie begged, almosslt in tears.

Carly was taken aback at Freddie's pleading. "Um, no. I haven't seen since this morning."

Freddie groaned. "No no no.." He mumbled under his breath.

He felt Carly's gaze fixed on him, and he looked up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks anyway." He sighed. "And, Carly?"

Carly looked at him, her hand on the door handle.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. You don't have to forgive me or anything, but I wanted you to know I was sorry." Freddie said in a rush.

Carly simply nodded, and shut the door quickly.

Freddie stood staring at the wooden door, one thought running through his head.

_Man, I've really fucked things up.._

.x.


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Chapter I'm afraid.. I'll be putting up an epilogue sort of thing soon though._

_Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story on their story alert/ favourite story, and anyone who read it. I really appreciate it, and you all deserve virtual cookies!_

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and indeed the last.. Seven chapters!_

_Happy New Year by the way!_

**Disclaimer- Yes. You have it. I own iCarly. **

**.x.**

Freddie's sneakers pounded against the cold grey sidewalk as he ran towards his old neighbourhood. Sam's neighbourhood.

He couldn't think of anywhere else Sam could be, beside the one place she had adored growing up- a hideout they had made in the park when they were eight or so.

People gave him strange looks as he jogged down the sidewalk, but he didn't care.

He needed to find Sam, before something bad happened to her. Sam's word's were still ringing in his head. She was right

He had been such a fucking idiot. Beside the fact he had been horrible to his mom, Georgia and Carly, which was something he really regretted, he hadn't been there for Sam when she needed him the most.

Sure, Freddie was trying- and failing- to deal with having diabetes, but Sam was dealing with her mom dying, and being all alone.

Freddie had broken the one promise he had always vowed to keep- that he'd always take care of Sam.

He continued to jog, slightly breathless, past a bunch of hobo's, an in through the park gates. Seeing a fat cake wrapper blow gently around the tiny park, he knew he had come to the right place;

"SAM!" he screamed. "SAM!"

Nothing. Just silence.

"Sam, please!" Freddie said, his voice cracking. "\I'm sorry. You were right about everything."

He stood n the middle of the brown crunchy grass, feeling kind of woozy, and weak. He shifted from foot to foot, and called out again.

"Sam, please talk to me. I know you're here." Freddie sighed, his head pounding.

Just before he hit the ground and passed out, Freddie realized that in all the yelling, fighting, and falling out, he had forgotten to take his insulin.

.x.

Blearily, Freddie opened his eyes, the harsh white light of what could only be a hospital blinding him.

"Freddie?" Sam's unusually quiet voice penetrated his skull. "You awake?"

Freddie gave her a quick thumbs up, un able to do anything else.

"Y'know, I'm not worth get put in hospital for." Sam said, still using her unusually quiet voice.

"Yes, you are." Freddie croaked, trying- and failing- to ignore his pounding headache.

As his vision cleared, and he and Sam looked at each other, something just clicked. It wasn't till hours later Freddie would realize they had just had a bit of a moment, but whatever it was, it was nice.

Nice to know all the fighting, all the years of friendship wasn't just gonna disappear like so many other people's had.

Nice to feel like they could maybe, just maybe be something more.

"Mr Benson?" Doctor Wallace's irate voice interrupted Freddie and Sam. "Please enlighten me- why did you not take your insulin?"

Freddie didn't say a word. It was stupidity, really, but he wasn't going to let the doctor know that.

"Am I going to have to be one of those doctors who pulls you in for appointments every week? Because I will do it Mr Benson." Doctor Wallace continued, annoyed. "I don't think you realize how dangerous it is, not managing diabetes well. If your friend hadn't been there to call an ambulance, you would have most certainly slipped into a diabetic coma, and then where would we be? Hmm?"

"Sorry.." Freddie mumbled, the seriousness of the situation hitting him.

"Its not be who you should be apologizing to, its-" Doctor Wallace began, before she was interrupted by Freddie's mom and sister.

"Fredward James Benson! If you ever, ever do that to me again I will.. I will.." Mrs Benson began angrily.

"Kill him?" Georgia suggested helpfully.

Mrs Benson nodded. "If it wasn't for Sam, I wouldn't be able to yell at you. You'd be halfway to dead already."

"You're an idiot." Georgia agreed.

"I know. And I'm sorry- not just for ending up in hospital." Freddie sighed. "I've been an idiot the past few days, and you've all just been trying to help me."

"Just, just don't do it again." Georgia said, breaking the stunned silence of the room, and hugging her brother.

Mrs Benson soon followed suit, and Freddie was being crushed under the combined weight of his two favourite family members.

Sam couldn't help but smile as the family hugged, and couldn't hide her delight when Georgia held out her hand, gesturing for Sam to join the hug-fest.

"Now," Mrs Benson said cheerfully as she stood up straight. "Time to go home. Sam, we'll drop you at your place on the way."

Sam froze as Mrs Benson spoke.

"No, that's okay Mrs B. I'll walk." She lied.

Freddie stared at her. He knew why she didn't want to go home, and he had to do something about it.

"Mom.." he began, ignoring Sam's stop motions. "Sam doesn't have anywhere to go."

"What'd you mean Freddie honey?" Mrs Benson inquired.

"Sam's mom's dead." Freddie explained. "She doesn't have anywhere to live anymore."

"Oh, Sammich!" Georgia sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sam shrugged. "I thought I could do it on my own." She whispered.

Georgia pulled her into a hug as the younger girl began to cry, tears she had been holding back for days spilling out.

"You don't have do it on your own Sam." She said gently. "We're here."

Mrs Benson nodded. "And we'll make sure that you don't end up with someone living on the other side of Seattle."

"In fact, we have a room belonging to me that I don't exact need anymore." Georgia suggested, receiving a nod of approval form her mother.

"You're going to let me live with you?" Sam asked, wiping her eyes with grubby hands.

"If we can get custody." Mrs Benson nodded.

At this, Sam couldn't hold back a fresh wave of tears. She was going to live with the Bensons- hopefully. The life she wanted so bad was actually happening.

She was going to live with people who actually cared.

"I think its time for another group hug." Georgia smiled, and Freddie and their mother joined in.

Things were starting to look up.

.x.

Later that night, Sam and Freddie sat huddled together on the fire escape.

Freddie had wrapped a big, cuddly blanket around them, and they were sitting, staring at the stars.

"I meant what I said, at the hospital." Freddie said, breaking the peaceful silence that had descended on them. "That you're worth it."

Sam looked at him, her blue eyes searching Freddie's eager face.

"I'd do anything for you Sam." He added.

"But I'm like your sister now." Sam said.

Freddie knew what she meant. "Nope, not really. It doesn't make a difference. We can still give.. Us a go."

"Well, do you wanna give.. Us a go?" Sam asked, the words feeling strange as they rolled off her tongue.

Freddie nodded. "Its worth a try."

Sam smiled, and leaned over, gently kissing him. It wasn't a crazy passionate kiss, and it didn't last for ever.

It was a sweet kiss. A short kiss.

A Sam and Freddie kind of kiss, one that tasted of ham, and hope. If Sam could find a home, a family, and a better life, why couldn't she get the guy she had wanted for so long?

Freddie sat a little closer to Sam, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her towards him.

"I hate you." Sam muttered, leaning her head on Freddie's neck.

Freddie smiled as he pulled the blanket around them a little more.

"Hate you too."

_.x._


	9. Epilouge

_Hello! I said I'd write an epilogue, so here I am. Oh, and you've probably noticed that I've changed my pen-name, from lOrNiSh to LorniGate ( Big claps to Lottiiee_xx for the amazing pen-name! Virtual hugs and cookies!) The reason is a state secret, but it involves boredom. And Stargate._

_Anyways, thanks for all the exceptionally lovely reviews, and I known some of you asked for a sequel, so I'm going to tell you now that it will never, ever happen._

_Besides the fact I'm stumped for ideas for a sequel, I don't want to do one. Sorry!_

_I've no idea whether the hospital I mentioned has a maternity wing or not, since I've never been there, but you know what I mean!_

_Reviews will be rewarded with virtual hugs!_

Disclaimer- I don't own, I'm just taking the iCarly peoples for a little test drive. I'm thinking of investing..

.x.

_Nine Months Later, Kindred Hospital, San Diego_

"How about Teal'c?" Sam suggested.

Georgia gave her a look. "However much I love the big guy, I am not calling my son Teal'c."

The Bensons, Sam included, were in San Diego with Georgia and her fiancé, Paul and their brand new baby boy.

Naming the kid was proving to be a bit of a problem. The majority of parent would have a few different names picked out, but Georgia and Paul weren't exactly organized.

"Bra'tac?" Freddie suggested.

"No more Jaffa names!" Georgia grumbled.

"Steve?" Sam interjected.

"Carter?" Freddie said.

"Daniel?"

"George?"

"Hank?"

"Jack?"

Mrs Benson laughed as her son, and his girlfriend - her foster daughter- reeled off names. It had been a good few months for the Bensons.

Mrs Benson had battled Sam's dead-beat uncle for custody of the blonde girl, and then the arrival of her first grand child had guaranteed a nice start to 2010 for her, and her family.

"Jonathan?" Freddie said, and Georgia laughed at each name he and Sam suggested.

Georgia looked at Paul. "How about it?"

"This isn't another Stargate reference, is it?" he asked worriedly.

"No, its not." Georgia laughed. "Really." She added quietly.

"It was our dad's name." Freddie explained.

"Its also General Jack O'Neill's full name." Sam whispered into Georgia's ear.

"He doesn't need to know." Georgia muttered back, smiling down on the wriggling bundle in her arms.

Sam grinned. She was so gonna tell the bugger that he was named after two great army men, one real, one a rather brilliant fictional character.

Looking around the hospital room, bright Californian sun pouring in on them, Sam felt amazingly happy. She had a family at last, a boyfriend who was a dork, but a loveable dork, and now she was a sort of auntie.

Hard to believe less than a year ago she was living on the streets, stealing what she needed, and dealing with her mum dying.

She felt like a completely different person.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave." A sun-tanned nurse smiled, walking into the room.

Mrs Benson stood up, offering Paul back his chair.

"We'll see you later Georgie, Paul." She said.

"Don't forget baby Jonathan, Grandma." Georgia added, beaming.

Mrs Benson nodded. "Of course, Mummy."

Freddie offered Sam his hand, and she took it, pulling herself off the bed.

"I think we'll go see what cultural delights San Diego has to offer." Mrs Benson pondered.

Freddie and Sam groaned in unison.

"Or there's a few box sets of Stargate in our apartment begging to be watched." Georgia said, sensing the panic in her little brother, and sister's voice. "And a fridge fairly well packed with ham."

"Ham was her only serious craving when she was pregnant." Paul explained.

Freddie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Think you'll have to sample the cultural stuff of San Diego yourself, Mrs B." Sam smirked.

"After all these months, can you not call me Marissa Sam?" Mrs Benson sighed. She wasn't angry, she just felt that Mrs Benson, or Mrs B as Sam preferred to call her by, was too formal.

"Yeah, I guess. Marisa." Sam said slowly. "Mrs B."

Mrs Benson shook her head, and patted Georgia on the shoulder, looking at her beautiful grandson again before she walked out the door.

Freddie gave his sister a quick wave, and he and Sam wandered after Mrs Benson, the key to Georgia's apartment in his pocket.

"Hours of Stargate await us, in a twitchy apartment fully stocked with ham." Sam said happily, as she and Freddie walked out of the hospital, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

"Sounds good." Freddie said.

"Oh, and Freddork?" Sam said, turning her head upwards to look at her boyfriends face. "I hate you."

Freddie laughed, his low, rumbling voice echoing around the hospital square.

"Hate you too."

.x.

_Yeah, I'm not happy. Reviews are most welcome, and bonus points to who can get all the Stargate references I made : P Oh, and guess who Steve is!_


End file.
